I'll Come For You
by Miss.Full.of.Light
Summary: Stefan and Caroline find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time after finally deciding to visit New Orleans on a whim; but you don't cross Klaus Mikaelson and get away with it, especially if you hurt the only person he has ever loved. Klaus/Caroline, hints of Stefan/Rebekah, original family moments. Post 4x23, no The Originals plot whatsoever. Two-shot.


**Hey there, lovelies!**

**I am very excited about this two-shot, and that's why I decided to publish it separately and not as a part of my collection of Klaus and Caroline's one-shots. I might even add more chapters in the future, but for now I only see it as a two-shot, especially until I have more chapters ready for **_**My Brother's Girlfriend**_**. Although, I do have to say that this whole story basically wrote itself, giving me chances to breathe during and in between my classes at college and during my very long train journeys to get back home. Therefore, it sort of has a special place in my heart.**

**I want to thank the wonderful Bethany (MarsterRoo) for checki****ng this over for me, and Chelsey (mikaelshake on Tumblr) for making an amazing cover for the story.**

**Hope you all enjoy this, and please leave me a review if you do, it really means a lot to me to know that someone appreciates what I write.**

* * *

"We cannot act hastily, Niklaus. _Please_, be reasonable," Elijah helplessly tried to plead with his brother.

Klaus sighed, briefly closing his eyes to try and keep his temper at bay as he poured himself the umpteenth glass of expensive Bourbon.

"You know I don't like to sit and wait, brother," he scoffed.

It was Elijah's turn to sigh, and he was just about to speak again, when the door of the elegant, secluded study of their New Orleans' mansion that they had closed themselves into to discuss the fragile situation in privacy, suddenly flew open to reveal a very distressed Rebekah.

Ever the insensitive brother, the interruption only fueled Klaus' anger and annoyance, but before he could say anything, Elijah cut in, noticing their sister's panicked expression.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?" he inquired with furrowed eyebrows. Worry laced his usually placid tone.

The blonde original's eyes shifted from one brother to the other, looking at Klaus almost with fear.

"We don't have time for your childish tantrums, Rebekah," Klaus reproached her with clear annoyance, exhaling heavily through his nose. "I don't see a white oak stake protruding from your chest, so I suggest you make yourself scarce," he added, pointing to the door that she had just burst through.

Rebekah swallowed, but remained silent for a few more moments.

Eventually, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"A pack of wolves got Stefan," she announced, uttering the words so quickly that neither of her brothers would have heard her, had they been humans.

Klaus laughed humorlessly. "If I recall correctly, I _had_ told you that it was unwise to invite him over," he said, drowning the last remnants in his glass. "Or have any kind of interaction with him for the time being."

Rebekah ignored her brother's jab and went on. "They're keeping him in an abandoned underground cellar just outside the city's borders," she informed him, fidgeting with her hands, obviously anxious.

Klaus scoffed. "I would ask you how you know all that, but I don't care. That is your problem Rebekah, and you will have to solve it on your own."

"_Niklaus_–" Elijah tried to interject, giving his sister a sympathetic look.

"_No_, Elijah. I had told her that we are in a very delicate situation still, in this city. But she just _couldn't live_ without a boy toy for a couple of days," the hybrid roared, making Rebekah wince visibly.

"If you're angry now..." Rebekah muttered to herself, closing her eyes and taking a huge breath of unnecessary air.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked her, almost dismissively.

"Stefan, he–he wasn't coming alone," she trailed off, bracing herself for her brother's reaction.

Klaus completely turned towards her then, regarding her with a suspicious, wary look.

"_Elaborate_."

"He might have told me Caroline was coming with him."

A heavy, deafening silence hung in the room. As unnecessary as it was for two vampires and a hybrid to breath, it felt almost threatening not being able to hear a single breath around them. Only the faint echo of the word _Caroline_ still lingered and nothing else, almost as if time had stopped.

The first one to break the silence was Elijah, fidgeting on his spot, confused at the seemingly dramatic turn of events. The situation did seem grave—Elijah had made a promise to Elena. He certainly did not wish for the younger Salvatore brother and one of her best friends to die at the hand of a couple of werewolves. Both Rebekah's and especially Klaus' set, angered and—_did he dare say?_—_frightened_ expression, seemed to reveal that there was something more beneath the surface that Elijah had no clue about.

He was just about to voice his confusion, a single breath itched in his throat, when Klaus suddenly sped towards Rebekah, immobilizing her against the wall with a tight grip on her throat.

"You better hope..." he trailed off angrily, through gritted teeth, fear dancing across his bright yellow eyes, and he didn't need to finish his sentence for Rebekah to understand the meaning of his words—_if anything were to happen to Caroline, it was on her_.

"Niklaus..." Elijah said sternly, and Klaus looked icily into his sister's eyes one more time before letting go of her.

"Show us where they're keeping them."

_(...)_

Klaus entered the cellar, although it really looked more like some sort of cave. It was cold and dark, and, even for Klaus who was half werewolf himself, that place reeked way too much of wolves.

He gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched, his heart beating frantically as worry set in and his fear grew with every step he took.

Elijah and Rebekah were right behind him, but his only concern was getting Caroline out of there safe and sound, while killing all of her captors in the process. It had to be understood that, even if she wasn't his yet, _nobody_ would ever be allowed to harm a single hair on her perfect, blond head and get away with it. She was the only ray of light in his life, his only chance at redemption, and the world would be sorry if he ever were to lose her so permanently.

Finally, they started hearing voices coming from deeper inside.

"Dammit, Steve, why can't we just kill them already? I'm bored," a male's voice whined.

Someone else scoffed. "Torture _is fun_, man," the new voice replied, a grin on his face easy to imagine given the smug tone of his words. "Isn't it, Steve?"

"Shut up, you two," a deeper voice, which probably belonged to this Steve person, reproached them both. "We'll kill them when the time is right. I want to watch them monsters suffer, then maybe vampires will start being sorry for trying to take away our city."

One of the other two werewolves snorted. "_Please_. It's not like they actually matter or something."

A sudden noise coming from the back of the cellar startled the three men, who looked around the place warily.

None of them even had the chance to breathe, before the one who had last spoken suddenly fell to the floor, lifelessly, a hole evident through his chest, where his heart should have been.

"_Wrong_."

The other two gasped at the sight of a murderous looking Klaus, the still barely pulsing heart of their friend grasped in his hand, bloody and unforgiving.

_She matters_.

It was mayhem then. Klaus effortlessly tore Steve's heart out of his chest too—_"And it was never your city in the first place, mate."_—as the other werewolf tried to escape but was stopped by Rebekah, who unnaturally twisted his neck and killed him.

Disturbed by the noise and the unfamiliar voices, the other wolves of the pack appeared from deeper inside the cell, but they didn't have much time to understand what was going on.

Klaus quickly moved towards where he could hear Caroline's whimpers of sufferance coming from, killing everyone who stood in his way without a second thought, his anger only fouled by the proof of how much they had hurt her.

Elijah and Rebekah swiftly took care of the others. On a full moon, the tables might have been somewhat leveled, but on a normal day, no amount of werewolves could ever be a match for the originals.

Finally, Klaus could venture through the tight passage that he could hear led to where the werewolves were keeping Caroline and Stefan.

Nothing, no amount of worrying and fearing for the worst, could have ever prepared him for the sight of her battered and bruised. Her face and hair stained with blood, her arms chained to the wall with two big locks around her wrists—caged like an animal, _his salvation_.

He vamp-speeded to her, his hands immediately breaking the locks and setting her free.

"_Caroline_," he half shouted, his voice trembling. "Caroline, love..."

She winced, her eyes closed, as if even the smallest of breathes hurt too much. "Klaus?" she muttered, confused.

"Yes, love, it's me. It's okay, it's going to be okay, you're safe," he chanted in a whisper, nodding more to himself than to her.

She was hurt now, probably both physically and emotionally, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"Mmh, Stefan," she drawled out, fluttering her eyes open.

Klaus' jaw clenched, but nonetheless turned to the side for a moment to spot the vampire in question a few feet from where they were, his conditions no better than Caroline's.

"It's his fault," he growled.

Caroline laughed humorlessly, nowhere near her usual, genuine, twinkling laugh. "No, it's not," she replied as Klaus put one arm under her knees and the other around her waist to effortlessly lift her up into his warm and secure embrace.

"That's for me to decide, love," he countered, his anger barely contained under the surface. He had almost lost her, and he refused to let his sister and Stefan's blames go unpunished.

Caroline tried to laugh again, but it only resulted in a fit of coughing. "Are you really going to fight me on that _now_?" she teased, and Klaus couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

However, the newly found light mood soon snapped again as he took in the horrific sight of her right shoulder.

"_They bit you_," he roared, gasping slightly, all of his anger resurfacing in the blink of an eye. "Why weren't you telling me?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Caroline moaned, trying to look at her shoulder but unable to move too much. "I honestly didn't know," she answered painfully. "Everything hurts, _excuse me_ if I can't really discern the causes of it."

Again, Klaus couldn't help but smile slightly—no matter the situation, she still hadn't lost her spunk, and he took pride in knowing that his little firecracker had probably had those worthless wolves going mad with her quips and remarks.

Without thinking about it twice, he rolled one sleeve of his shirt up to free his wrist, and offered it to her as he supported her up with his other arm.

Caroline didn't need to be told what to do. Even if she hadn't been bitten, she hadn't consumed blood in days and she was positively starving. Not to mention, his blood smelled delicious and she really wanted another taste—it had been too long.

She bit into his wrist gladly, moaning slightly as his blood hit her tongue and she sucked greedily.

She could already feel her energy coming back to her. Her bones going back to their rightful places and her skin healing where she had been cut and bruised. She sighed, letting go of his arm—which she had been gripping onto as she drank—and licked the last drops of blood on his wrist as the two little holes in his skin quickly disappeared.

She couldn't say she was feeling perfectly fine yet—her body was still immensely sore and tired, and mentally, she wasn't okay at all. No matter how many times she had already been tortured before—but she did feel a lot better, and it was a start.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Klaus smiled down at her, tenderly caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. "You're welcome, love."

Just then, Elijah and Rebekah arrived, and their little bubble bursted.

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah asked in a rush.

Klaus rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Caroline and bringing her a bit closer to his chest.

"Lover-boy is over there," he answered, nodding to the side, displeasure evident in his tone.

"He's lucky I have more important matters to attend to right now, I could kill him for being so reckless. He persists on his bunny diet and can't even take on a couple of werewolves when they're in their human forms," he scoffed. "If he has a suicide wish, then he better think twice about bringing Caroline with him the next time."

"_Hey_," Caroline whined in an attempted protest, although she was already on the brink of sleep. "Don't insult the bunny diet."

Klaus' hard gaze softened as he looked down at the blonde in his arms, and then he sighed.

"There's so much I have to teach you, love."

In the meantime, Rebekah had gone tending to Stefan, but Elijah was watching Klaus and Caroline's exchange with peaked interest.

He had never really seen his brother act like that around anybody, not even in his long gone human days. He was caring with her, a quality he didn't think his brother possessed anymore. What surprised him even more was that that behavior didn't seem forced at all, it seemed to come natural around the young vampire. Klaus was looking at Caroline and holding her like she was the most important thing in the world, and Elijah's eyes widened slightly as he finally realized, that to his brother, she was.

"Nik!" Rebekah's panicked voice broke through Elijah's reveries. "Nik, come here! He's been bitten, he needs your blood!"

Klaus laughed dryly. "He got himself into this mess, Rebekah."

The blonde original gasped indignantly. "_Are you serious?_"

Klaus shrugged, almost smug.

"So what, you're just going to let him die because he put your _precious bimbo_ in danger? _God_, you're so full of yourself! Elijah, help me, _please_," she looked at her other brother pleadingly, caressing Stefan's arm in a soothing manner.

Klaus scoffed. "I'm not going to let him _die_. But I'm sure he can cope for a couple more hours, serves him right."

"Ugh, _Klaus_," Caroline whined, rolling a bit in his arms. "I told you it's not his fault. _Please_. Do it so we can go home."

Klaus' heart jumped slightly in his chest at hearing her call his New Orleans mansion _home_, and Elijah watched with curiosity the struggle going on in his brother's eyes, before the hybrid eventually sighed.

With Caroline still securely in his arms, he walked towards where Stefan was crouched on the ground with Rebekah by his side.

He bit harshly into his own palm, positioning his hand over Stefan's head.

"Open," he commanded. Stefan wearily opened his mouth, as Klaus pressed into the rapidly healing wound to let some of his blood drop into the vampire's mouth.

"That will suffice for now and heal the bite, he can have more blood at the mansion," he said, retreating his arm and cleaning the wound against his jeans. "Let's go," he added with finality, before speeding away with Caroline.

Rebekah and Elijah helped Stefan to his feet. Then, they quickly followed after their brother.

_(...)_

"What's gotten into _you_?" Rebekah asked Elijah, eying him warily as she entered the kitchen for the umpteenth time to get Stefan some blood bags. "You've been weird since we got back. You can't tell me you've been traumatized by what happened," she scoffed with a laugh.

"Mmh?" was Elijah's only reply, as he mindlessly looked towards his sister for a moment, still caught up in his thoughts.

Rebekah's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you okay?"

Elijah exhaled, briefly closing his eyes. "I'm perfect, Rebekah. Just... surprised," he commented with a hint of confusion evident on his face.

"The almighty Elijah, _surprised_? Wow," Rebekah mocked him, although affectionately, earning herself a slightly scolding look. "And, pray tell, what is it that you're so_ surprised _about?"

"What exactly is the state of our brother's relationship with Miss Forbes?" he inquired himself, although that was enough of an answer for Rebekah.

She shrugged—their brother's obsession for the blonde baby vampire was no piece of news for her anymore. "Nik is infatuated with her," she answered with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Infatuated seems like a bit of an understatement to me. And you too know that it is not that simple, or you wouldn't have been so terrified to tell him she was in danger this morning."

Rebekah glared at her older brother. "I wasn't _terrified_. I was _concerned_," she corrected him, lifting a hand to point a finger at him. "_For Stefan_, mind you. I can't stand Caroline."

"You don't have to fear he won't love you anymore, just because he is in love with her now," Elijah reassured her, his tone softening. They were very much alike in that sense, his siblings—always worried people might leave them behind, always worried to have gone too far for the other to stick around.

It was evident by the slight look of hurt flashing across Rebekah's eyes that he had in fact hit home, but she quickly concealed it behind an air of indifference.

"I don't," she said harshly. "And he isn't _in love_ with her," she added, before grabbing two blood bags and leaving the kitchen with haste.

Elijah smiled softly, lost in his musings once again. _His brother, in love_.

_(...)_

"Are you feeling better, love?" Klaus asked Caroline as she emptied the last one of the four blood bags he had brought her.

The blonde vampire nodded her head meekly, lifting her eyes into his intense stare.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me anymore, love," he smiled.

Caroline shook her head with decision, suddenly feeling more driven. "But _I do_. You saved my life today. _Again_, and I–"

"I thought we had agreed that the first couples of times it had been my fault, so I suppose they don't really count," he chuckled.

She allowed herself a small laugh as well. "Well, this time definitely counts. And you can't blame Stefan for what happened," she added with a commanding pointed finger.

Klaus scoffed in response, although his eyes and tone were still gentle. "Oh, and why is that? I am pretty certain that _it was_ his fault."

"No, it wasn't, because..." she trailed off, suddenly shy, not daring to meet Klaus' eyes. "_I_ was the one who wanted to come to New Orleans."

The revelation caught Klaus by surprise, his heart jumping in his throat.

He tried to keep the hope swelling in his chest at bay, but it was already too late.

"Were you, love?" he asked with a hoarse, low voice, barely above a whisper. "Why?"

Caroline swallowed, gathering all of her courage. She had suffered through hell for the past two days, and she would be damned if it had all been for nothing. She knew what she wanted. What she _needed_.

"I missed you," she admitted with a trembling voice after a moment of silence, finally focusing her gaze into Klaus'.

The hybrid's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening slightly at the blonde's admission.

The whole situation seemed surreal. In his head and heart, he had always been hers and she his, but he had thought he would have had to wait years, if not centuries, for her to actually come to him, and he had been more than willing to do so. Granted, she had only said she had been missing him, and not declared an unyielding love for him, but it was a step, one that rendered him speechless.

He could see the palpitation and worry in Caroline's eyes, with a hint of fear hidden behind the surface, almost as she was scared that he might have laughed at her then, or sent her on her way. But Klaus was, _if anything_, a man of his word, and he knew with complete, utter certainty that he had never loved nor would he ever love anybody before and after her. He had told her he would wait however long it would take for her, and he had meant it.

Smiling—and it was a rare, _genuine_ smile—he slowly brought one of his hands to her face, tenderly trailing up and down the side of her cheek with his knuckles.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart."

A radiant smile broke on Caroline's face, her cheeks reddening endearingly. She bit down on her bottom lip. Fluttering her eyelashes, she looked down, away from the intensity ever present in Klaus' gaze which was in no way helping the already uncontrollable beating of her heart—she knew that he could hear it. The only thing keeping her from being terribly embarrassed was the fact that she could hear his as well, pumping nervously in his chest.

"You should rest, now, love," he eventually broke the comfortable silence. "It's late and you've been through a lot."

Caroline nodded, feeling a bit disappointed as he dropped his hand from her face, her cheek still burning where he had touched her.

"Stay with me?" she asked shyly, meeting his dark blue eyes with her own.

"Of course."

Klaus lay on the left side of the bed, keeping his arms open for Caroline to climb into them.

He cradled her into his chest softly but securely, kissing her forehead and hearing her sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep, love. You're safe now."


End file.
